Sparkling Angel
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Kurama must go on a Journey After Hiei is changed. The hardest part, Kurama doesn't want to take the happiness of this new change away. NonYaoi reviews please and if you have a problem with this story then don't read it
1. Changes

Chapter One

Hiei and Kurama are in hard battle aganist a demon clut, Kurama took care of the low class demons while Hiei headed for the Leader, A dark soul witch, she was old and ulgy. Hiei charged at her with is speed. Kurama finshed off the demons watched. The witched smirked and chanted some under her breath. Hiei stop dead in his tracks frozen. Kurama yelled"Hiei! whats wrong!" Hiei didn't answer. The witch continued to chant. Then there was a bright flash of light. The witch laughed evily as she vanished her voice echoed untill it faded away.

Kurama looked around"what the heck was that?" he ask himself((Yes Kurama did say heck bwahaha))

Kurama ran over to the place Hiei was standing. Kurama looked around he saw Hiei's clothes on the ground. Something was moveing. Kurama knelt down and saw something he never expected. "Hiei! I never thught you'll be so...so..cute!" Kurama said looking at the 5 year old sleeping Hiei. Kurama rub the back of his head"oh boy.." he said. Kurama Picked up Hiei who was wraped up in his black cloke, Kurama walked back to his house from the park where the battle too place.

Kurama walked as people stared_"this feel werid" _he thought to himself. Kurama made it to his house, luckly his mom wasn't home. Kurama layed Hiei on his bed and stared at him for a moment then left and picked up the phone and dailed Yusuke's number. It rang and Yusuke picked up"Moshi Moshi" he said. "Umm Yusuke I got a little problem ummm can you come over ...right now..I don't know how to deal with it" Kurama said. Yusuke blinked"Get Hiei to help you.." Yusuke said. Kurama smiled"wish I could but the problem is Hiei! just come over..please" Kurama said. Yusuke grined'okay okay but there better be pizza there" Yusuke said hanging up.

Kurama sweatdroped and hung up the phone"I don't think its time for food." he said. There was thud comeing upstairs. Kurama dashed upstairs and ran into his room to find the once sleeping Hiei, shakeing in the conerd still wraped around the cloke. Kurama blink was it him or did Hiei seem scared. Kurama took a step closer" Don't come near me!" Little Hiei yelled. Kurama stoped"umm do you know who I am" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head"where am I! Tell me o-or I-I'll Hurt Y-you' Hiei said putting on a act. Kurama smiled"Your save don't worry I won't hurt you am I friend." Kurama said. The door bell rang. Kurama sighed"stay here please don't move." Kurama said walking downstairs. He answered the door and it was Yusuke"Hey You called I answer no whats up fox boy" Yusuke said walking in and takeing off his shoes. Kurama smile"follow me" he said walking back up to his room. Hiei was sitting up and looking around. Yusuke blinked"is that who I think it is?' Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded"yes, Hiei and I was fighting a witch of some kind she got away but this was the reslut, He has no memory.." kurama explined. Yusuke blinked"I didn't know hiei was so...cute!" Kurama sweatdroped'I said that too...what should we do?" Kurama ask. Yusuke Blinked"I think he will stay here untill we find that witch.." Yusuke said. Kurama blinked"stay with me?" he asked. Yusuke nodded"Yes, he is your friend and you understand him so it perfect" Yusuke said, walking down stairs getting ready to leave. Kurama sighed"but I never did this before I never took care of a child" Kurama said following yusuke. Yusuke smiled"it will be alright just do what you mom did when she was takeing care of you" Yusuke said walking out the door.

Kurama sighed and walked up stairs back to were Hiei was. Kurama blinked Hiei stareing at him with big ruby eyes" He is lucky he is cute I have a soft spot for cute things" Kurama thought. Kurama knult down beside Hiei" I'm Kurama your save with me, okay so you don't have to be scare of me' Kurama said. Hiei blinked"you won't tell them where I'm at, if they'll find me they will beat me and whip me" Hiei said. Kurama blinked"who will" Kurama asked. "The bandits that i work for I'm a slave to them" Hiei said looking away. Kurama thought for a moment_" i never knew that before Hiei doesn't talk about his past at all with me, so there is alot I don't know about him..." _Kurama thought. Hiei looked up at Kurama who was lost in thought"are you a demon too?" Hiei asked. Kurama blinked" yes but also I'm human at the same time...its hard to understand" Kurama said. This made Hiei more confused. Kurama smiled"how about we get you clothes that fit" kurama said going though his closet"I have a 6 year old cousion and he leaves his clothes here all the time...quite annoying really" Kurama said. He pulled out a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He help hiei get dressed. Kurama smiled"I'm glad they fit" he said. Hiei looked at the clothes and blinked.

Kurama smiled"umm are you hungry?" kurama asked. Still new to the whole takeing care of a kid thing. Hiei nodded but didn't say anything. kurama blinked" okay lets go downstairs" Kurama said walkinging down stairs Hiei close behind. Kurama walked into the Kichen and boiled some water and brought out some instant Ramen. Hiei blinked and looked around never before seeing a kichen. Kurama smiled and watched. Hiei blinked and pointed to the micowave'what is that?' he asked. Kurama smiled" a micowave, you can heat up food in it that already been cooked and saved." Kurama said. Hiei blinked and walked over to the frigde"whats this?" he asked. Kurama smiled"thats is the frigde thats how human keep the food good and cool' Kurama expline. There was ading and Hiei jumped'what was that!" he asked. Kurama opened the micowave"i heated water and the micowave makes a ding to tell us when something is done cooking. " Kurama said pouring the water into the Ramen. Kurama walked over to the table and then grabed fork. Hiei climbed up on the chair."whats that" He said pointing to the ramen'This is Ramen its food and its really good here try" Kurama said. He handed Hiei the bowl of ramen and a fork. Hiei looked at it then to a small bite, then started to woof it down. Kurama chuckled"slow down your choke" Kurama said. Hiei blinked and ate a little slower.

Kurama blinked and luaghed, this was werid to see Hiei like this. Hiei finshed the ramen he had some noodle on his face. Kurama took a paper towl and wipe his mouth. Hiei jumped alittle still alittle shakey but let kurama wipe his mouth. Kurama smiled"I'm guessing you never had Ramen before" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head"no never" he said. Kurama yawn putting the bowl in the sink not bothering to wash it. Hiei blinked nad followed Kurama around. Kurama smiled and sat on the couch the battle takeing it toll now he was starting to doze off. Hiei blinked watching Kurama sleep hop up on the couch and layed next to Kurama going asleep too. Kurama felt movement and woke up and saw Hiei and blink. again he felt werid but he smiled and fell asleep. while asleep he though for a moment _"Hiei you had a hard life this time I will make it for you to have a better one.." _

I hope you like my 1st chapter

Kurama: i think this will be a good story

Hiei: think for yourself I'm a midget again and when I couldn't be short enough!

Fs :sorry Hiei but at least its not Yaoi like my other fic

Hiei glares: fine you do have a point Read and Review and if you give her bad reviews I will hunt you all down and you will meet my dragon flame


	2. A Bond between Brothers

Chapter 2

Kurama woke up hours later, to find Hiei not next to him. Kurama blinked and saw Hiei going through a book, his Text book, the study of American History, the one his cousion sent him from America. Kurama blinked as Hiei went through it. "Hiei whatcha doing?" Kurama asked. Hiei blinked'Gomen! I didn't ask first" Hiei said droping the book. Kurama smiled"its alright, I was just wondering do you know how to read?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head'I wanted to see the pictures" Hiei said. Kurama smiled, he heard his mom pull in"oh no! what am I gonna do?" Kurama asked. Hiei blinked and Shiori walked in"Shuichi I'm home" she said with a smile and noticed Hiei right away. Kurama gulped"Kaa-san I can expline about him..uh.." Kurama was cut off" Oh He is so cute! " she said hugging Hiei. Hiei blushed and struggled to break free. Shiori put him down"Shuichi..is there something your not telling me?" she asked. Kurama smiled'I found him laying in the park, I searched around for his parents but I didn't find them I couldn't leave him there," Kurama said makeing the whole thing up. Hiei hid behind of Kurama still scared of Shiori. Kurama smiled Shoiri blinked"then we should put up a missing child report?" she asked. kurama shook his head" I 'll ready did no one as called yet. " Kurama lied.

Shiori smiled"but where will he stay?' she asked. Kurama smiled"In my room, its big enough." he said. Shiori smiled"alrighty" she knelt down to Hiei'and what would you like for dinner?" she asked. Hiei held onto Kurama's pant leg, He blinked and thought"Ramen" he said softly. Shiori smiled"Ramen it is, some crackers to" she said walking in the Kitchen"how about You take a walk before dinner get some fresh air" she said. Kurama smiled"alright" he said. Kurama grabed his sneakers. He put them on. Hiei blinked and grabed kurama's hand"where are we going?" he asked. Kurama smiled"for a walk, I need to wake up anyway" He said with a yawn.

Kurama opened the door and walked out Hiei close behind"oh pay along with the stuff I said, a little fib, You see My Mom doesn't know about demons so we have to keep it a sercert. okay" Kurama said smileing. Hiei nodded"okay I'll play along." Hiei said with a small smile. Kurama and Hiei walked over to Yusuke's house which was about a block away. Kurama knocked on the door. Yusuke opened it"Oh? Hey Kurama your just in time! "Yusuke said. Kurama walked in Hiei close behind him. Kuwabara blinked'oh crap it is true its a mini shrimp!" he said laughing. Boton hit him over the head"thats not nice!" she said. Kuwabara sighed'sorry" . Hiei looked scared now. Kurama smiled"its okay they are my Friends. " Kurama said. Hiei blinked and nodded. Kuwabara felt sorry now"ah i was only jokeing hahaha" he said. yusuke rolls his eyes. Boton and Keiko walked over to Kurama and Hiei"Your so cute do you know that?" Keiko said. Hiei blushed and looked down"I think he nows that and won't forget it, My mother saw him and huged him scareing him to death" Kurama said.

Boton smiled'aww don't be scared of us, By the way I'm Boton, and That girl is Keiko" Boton said. Hiei nodded"umm okay" he said still lokeing down. Kurama stood up"well we got to go now' He said, Hiei followed Kurama. "Ja Ne " Kurama said. They walked back home, Hiei stared at the ground haveing flash backs, out _"Your useless! do it right next time!" a tall dark women said smacking the Younger Hiei across the face. Hiei fell to the ground in tears" Stop crying! Damned Crused child your Useless! The women kicked Hiei. Hiei continued to cry. You can't steal money without getting cought. You damn brat!" She yelled takeing her whip out and slamming it across Hiei's back, she did that 3 times then walked away."I have to get stronger.."Hiei said crying into the ground._

Hiei stared at the ground, until He was picked up "From now on you will be breathing clean air from a higer place" Kurama said. Hiei blinked"you will not throw me away leave me to die?" he asked. Kurama smile"never..your my friend" kurama said placeing Hiei on his shoulders. Hiei hung on and smiled"thank you Kurama" Hiei said softly. Kurama smiled and Thought No..Thank you for letting me help you through your ulgy past.


	3. Hello, New World

Chapter 3

Hiei was sitting on Kurama's shoulders as the walked in Kurama's house. Shiori welcomed them home and they sat to dinner along with Shuchi(Kurama's stepbrother)) and His step Father. They both looked at Hiei'Kaa-san was right he is cute!" Shuichi said. kurama smiled"I said that when i first met him" he said. Hiei stared at the ground. they ate dinner. Shoiri smiled"still no one has called about little Hiei, I wonder if he was abanded. Perhaps we need to call a orphanage? " she suggested. Shuichi blinked'no way Kaa-san! he can stay with us! I always wanted a little brother." he said. Kurama smiled"yes let him stay with us, I don't think the parnets will come back for him." Kurama said. Shiori smiled"okay...maybe for a couple of weeks" she said. shuichi and Kurama smiled"Hai Hai" they said. Hiei blinked and ate his Ramen again woofing it down. Kurama smiled"slow down alittle you 'll choke" he said. Hiei slow down.

Hours pass and Kurama was getting everything ready for bed time. He'll take Hiei to Genkai's tommarrow maybe she will know a cure. Kurama was wondering if he should take a bath or not. He'll take a shower in the mouring. Kurama place a futon on the floor for Hiei, who was looking at more books. Kurama smiled"Hiei you can sleep down here"Kurama said. Hiei blinked and smiled" Futons are really comfey you'll like it" Kurama continued. Hiei crawled down from the bed and on to the futon. Kurama smiled and turned off the light, he was already in his pjs. He walked back to his bed and layed down. Kurama doze off, and Hiei jumped up on the bed and layed next to Kurama and fell asleep. Kurama felt movement and blinked seeing Hiei next to him again. Kurama smiled and fell asleep.

The Next mouring Kurama was the one to get up first. He grabed some clean clothes, he still was half asleep his hair a mess and he yawned. He took a shower, Hiei still was asleep. Kurama finshed his shower got dressed and was drying his hair when he heard a whimper. He walked back into his room and saw Hiei wakeing up. Kurama blinked"Hiei did you have a nightmare?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked up and nodded tears falling down his small cheeks. Kurama smiled"its alright dreams are dreams they can't hurt you no matter how real they seem" Kurama said sitting on the bed.

Hiei sniffled and clinged to Kurama"yeah but it was scary" he said softly. Kurama huged Hiei."its alright, today we are going to see a friend of mine, we get to ride a train" Kurama said. Hiei blinked"whats a train?" he asked. Kurama chuckled loudly"you see" Kurama said.

They left and went to the train station. Kurama paid and they waited for the train, Hiei clinged to Kurama's arm nervously. Kurama smiled"its okay trains are fun" he said. There was a ice cream sgop a couple feet away. Kurama smiled"Hiei want some ice cream its really good" he said. Hiei blinked and nodded. Kurama walked over Hiei close behind got 2 vinlla icecreams and boarded the train. They sat down and Hiei looked at the icecream sniffed it then licked it. He blinked nad smiled'its good" he said softly. Kurama smiled"yes its one of my favorite treats that and Inari Zushi.." Kurama smiled while eating his ice cream. They both finshed. It was about a 2 hour ride. only half an hour passed and Hiei fell asleep. Kurama smiled and looked out the window and was lost in thought.

I know I must find the cure but what happens if he is happier like this I want him to be happy but he had it hard when he was young, had it harder than me, I was a spoiled brat when i was Youko, I was selfsh, Hiei never had the chance to share happyness with other people, he never trust them enough to be happy. Sometimes I wonder if Hiei trusts me. I wanted him to back to normal but now I'm not so sure..will be happy growing up again with me? or should I give him the cure and he'll he heartless and cold again... Kurama looked over at Hiei I never notice before, but Hiei has such a warm smile, He never showed me before, it was very rare when Hiei smiled heartly. I don't know what to do I'm really lost now, perhaps Genkai will know the answer. The train stoped at Genkai's stop. Kurama picked up hiei and walked off the train. Kurama walked out of the station with the sleeping Hiei.

They made it to the entrance and began to walk up the stairs. Hiei started to wake up"huh...where are we?" he asked looking up at Kurama. "at Master Genkai's" Kurama said. Hiei smiled and Kurama put him down. They both walked up and enter the temple. Genkai was expecting them. "Kurama so this is what happen to Hiei...I never thought he'll be this cute" she said. Kurama smiled" I said that the first time I saw him" he said. Hiei looked around the temple.


	4. Knowing the Right Path to Chose

Chapter 4

Hiei was looking through all the rooms. Genkai sighed"did you tell Hiei that he really is an adult? well suppose to be older?" she ask. Kurama shoot his head"how do I expline that to a child.' Kurama asked. Genkai sighed"you know you have to find the cure sooner or later, he will figure out that you who you really are, then he will become heartless and cold, perhaps will never trust anybody not even you, are you sure you want to put your self at risk?" she ask. Kurama stared at the ground"I don't know what the cure is, I don't know what to do, I want him to be happy, he never really had a childhood maybe this was suppose to happen, maybe he will turn out better if I raise him with out pain, with out blood anger saddness abuse! then he might be happier!" Kurama said. "Kurama! your being selfesh! its not your choice to change his distiny its his, you must let him choose, that you can't help him with," Genkai said. Kurama stared at the ground_ I'm being selfesh, no I'm not! this is for him not me how does this make me selfish! I don't understand, all I want Hiei to have...I want..I get it now I've been really selfish...all I keep saying I want...I'm still very lost_

Kurama reminded quiet. Genkai sighed" I know you want everything best for him, you 2 where like brothers before this happen, but this is something he must choose, you can't hold his hand" Genkai expline. The room was quiet, a soft wind blew through the temple, as Hiei walked in"Kurama...? you look so sad anything wrong?" Hiei asked walking up to him'Hiei did you hear everything we said?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded Kurama stared at the ground with a melancholy look on his face. Hiei blinked"I don't understand, I'm not suppose to be me?" he asked. Kurama look at him like he was going to burst into tears."no your okay never change who you are."Kurama said giveing a weak smile. Hiei smiled"then why are you so sad for if I'm suppose to be me?" he asked. Kurama looked at Genkai then back at the small child. "its fine I'm not sad' kurama smiled. Genkai chuckled'he is right" she said. Yusuke walked in"Hey everybody!" he said cheerful as ever. Hiei blinked Yusuke walked over to him"hey there buddy wanna spar?" he asked. Hiei smiled"okay but you lose!" Hiei said. they went outside. Hiei tackled Yusuke"no fair you have your speed!" Yusuke yelled while laughing. Genkai sighed"Kurama..this hard for you to chose, but I believe that your selfishness will save Hiei, but do you want to change him, I mean whats worng with him before?" she asked. Kurama sighed"Hiei before didn't trust anyone, he was never happy always anger at others and himself for not being strong enough, Hiei is strong but I want him to be happy" kurama said. Genkai looked at him"we all do, but its up to him not you" she said. Kurama nodded. Yusuke ran around his butt on fire"owowowoqQW! Hiei lit my ass on fire!" Yusuke said. Hiei hid behind the tree"sorry Yusuke-Niisan!" Hiei said. Genkai rolled her eyes and Kurama burst out laughing. Yusuke sat in the dirt and rolling on the ground. The flames went out and Yusuke layed on the ground"don't worry Hiei didn't mean it he needs to learn how to control his powers." Yusuke said rubbing his smokeing butt. Hiei laugh"Gomen" he said.

Hours later Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke stayed over at Genkai's. The 3 boys where in the Hotspring like bath, it was a huge bath with loys of herbs. Yusuke smiled"oh yeah this will help with my sore muscles. Kurama smiled his hair up in a pony tail. Hiei blinked"I never really been in a hot spring before" he said softly. Kurama smiled"well you will like the baths with herbs in it they relax you so much" Kurama said. Yusuke smirk"oh yeah...fighters like us need all the relax time we can get" he said. Hiei blinked"will you train me?" Hiei asked. Kurama blinked"ummm sure what do you want to be?" he asked. Hiei smiled'a swordsmen" Yusuke and Kurama smiled'should of known"Yusuke said. Kurama chuckled.

They all got out of the hotspring and went to bed


	5. Depature

Chapter 5

Mouring came snd Kurama was the 1st to wake up. He walked out side to get some fresh air, he sat down thinking. _How can I tell him, that he is suppose to be older, a cold heartless warrior who doesn't trust anyone, there are 2 paths I'm toren to both of them. I do want Hiei back, but something inside me is telling me to leave him as he is he will have a better life this way...but as a result I might end up hurting him...why did this have to happen anyway! why wasn't me instead of him, if it was me would he find the cure or not...I don't know what to do..He seems so happy now that he might have a better childhood now then he did before,...I'm still lost_

Kurama sighed, Hiei walked out" Kurama-Niisan...you seem lost anything bothering you?" he asked. Kurama blinked _Kurama-Niisan? he thinks I'm like a brother now which makes it harder to chose _Kurama thought. He smiled"nothing..just thinking about useless things" Kurama said. Hiei smiled"so do we start training today" he asked. Kurama blinked"no not yet in a few days, when I'm ready" Kurama said. Hiei smiled'alright" Kurama smiled.

I need answers, I will hunt down the witch and get what I need

Kurama stood up"Hiei, stay here for awhile I'm going away for a couple of days, I'll be back though"Kurama said. Hiei blinked"where are you going?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled"I need to find a truth, Ja Ne Yusuke will take care of you untill I get back!" Kurama said running off down the steps. Hiei watched him leave"Kurama-Niisan" he whisperd tears began to form. Yusuke walked out"whats wrong? why are you crying"Yusuke asked kneeling down to Hiei eye hight. Hiei sniffled"Kurama-Niisan is gone he said that he'll be back but he ran off." Hiei said. Yusuke blinked,_Kurama...what are you thinking, what are you going to..are you going to change his fate, change him forever..?_ Yusuke thought, he smiled'he'll be back Kurama will never abanded you" Yusuke said. Hiei smiled"okay" he said.


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole and Back again

-1Chapter 6

Kurama ran through Makai, searching for a answer. He stopped at his old hide out. He sighed he left there he wasn't sure of what he was doing now. He walked for a while. He enter a village, wondering if he could find info about the Dark Soul Witch. Kurama heard 2 girls talk about her. Kurama walked over to them"Exuse me do you know where the witch lives?" he asked. The girls smiled" your Kurama from the dark tourment, oh yes she lives in the northest part of Makai, its very cold up there, be careful if you are going up there" the girls said. Kurama bowed'Arigato" he said then ran off.

It would be a long journey to the north so I went back to Genkai's to get ready. I walked up the stairs, its been 2 days since I left. Hiei was watching Yusuke fight Genkai when I walked up. Hiei's face brighten"Kurama-Niisan!" he said running over to me. I embrace him"Hey Hiei' I said. Hiei smiled"Your back!" he said. I smiled" yes but I have to leave in a couple of days again, this time I'll be gone for a while, but I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can" Kurama said. Hiei cling to Kurama's waist" no Kurama-Niisan please don't go!" Hiei said crying into me, I gave a small smile" I'm sorry Hiei, I don't want you to come because I don't want you to get hurt, I'll stay here a week with you then I have to go you understand?' I asked. All Hiei did was nod. Yusuke smiled"aww how Kawaii" he said. Genkai sighed then smiled.

Hiei still cried, Kurama smiled and knelt down"Hiei don't worry I won't be gone that long, You can help me, become strong okay, become strong for me" Kurama said. hiei sniffled and nodded. Kurama stood back up

hours later

Kurama laid on his Futon Hiei laying close to him, Kurama smiled then began to think _I think, I should leave him like this, he seem so happy, if I find the cure, he will forget about this happiness, this warm feeling, knowing he has someone he can turn to for help someone he can trust, darn it I'm being selfish again_ Kurama turned to stare at the ceiling. _If me being selfish gives him happiness the I'll gladly admit it, I am selfish! I'm a very selfish person! but...should I find the cure, and tell him the truth, he would be broken, he would be hurt, he when he gets back to normal, would hate me, he would hate me his heart will shut and hate the world! he might even hate himself _I sighed"Oh God, give me answer, find me a path" I whispered.

((Kurama POV now until the end of the story))

I fell asleep, Morning came and slept pretty well everyone was up before me. I continued to sleep. Hiei walked in and blinked, He poked me on my forehead"Kurama -Nii-san wake up or you will miss lunch" Hiei said. I woke up, my stomach growled, I was half asleep my hair a mess the same old thing every morning...well in this case afternoon. I smiled at Hiei"Mouring" I said. Hiei laughed" its the afternoon, jeez you can really sleep" Hiei said. I smiled" sorry" I said. I got up and walked out of the room into the living room. Yusuke snickerd"nice hair Kurama" Yusuke said. I blinked not fully awake" what are you talking about?" I asked Yusuke smiled"oh nothing, someone is not a mourning person" he said. I sighed . Hours passed and I sat under a sakura tree thinking. I know soon I will have to leave for Makai.

The day came sooner than I wanted, I gave a sigh it was early morning. Genkai was awake. I bowed, "Please look after him" I said. Genkai nodded. I picked up my bag, it seemed a little heavier than I thought it was. I didn't think much about it. I took off running, a portal was made and I jumped through it.. I landed safely in Makai. Genkai sighed. 'Now where can Hiei be?" she said with a smiled watching the portal disappear. I sighed and started to head North, After a few hours of traveling I took a break. I put my bag down and heard a "Ow!" I blinked and opened my bag. My eye twitched, "Hiei!" I yelled. Hiei crawled out, "I'm Sorry Kurama Nii-san. I wanted to come with you!" Hiei said looking down. I sighed " Hiei its dangerous here' I said. Hiei sniffled about to cry " I'm sorry Kurama Nii-san" he said. I smiled' its okay, since you here I'll protect you." I said embracing him tightly" Please don't cry." I said.


	7. Attacked and Saved

-1Chapter 7

I was camping for the night, Hiei was asleep laying close to me, I smiled he was lucky that he was cute. I sighed, I began to think. _I feared that he will find out the truth. Then if he does then he would hate me for it, for not telling him, his heart will be closed perhaps not even Yukina can heal him. That's what I fear the most, to lose a friend. But on the other hand, if I don't tell him, then he may have a chance to live a happier child hood, where I can protect him, it really seems that we are like brothers, heh I'm such a fool, I can't keep him like this that's what my head is saying but something is telling me different. The way, the path to this answer is clouded, fuzzy and far. I don't know what to do, I never had to deal with this before. How can I? _

I looked up at the stars. _I don't know, I know I'm being selfish, very. I don't know what to do, my spirit is tore 2 different ways, but which is the right way?_ I looked at the fire. _Perhaps maybe, just maybe this will work out well, I don't know_ I started to fall asleep. Hiei started to whimper and griped my pant leg, I snapped awake, I was suppose to be on grad no time for sleep. I looked down to the little fire demon. I patted his back gently he clamed down.

"Heheh how cute...a kitsune with a child. You will make a fine meal" a demon said appearing out of no where. I growled "what do you want who are you" I ordered, I picked up Hiei and held him close and tight. The demons step back as the leader, a Tall man with dark blue hair, wolf ears and a tail appeared. This must have been a wolf demon clan. " Hehe what's a pretty fox like you doing here at the wrong place at the wrong time?" he said coldly. I glared" Leave quietly and you live, attack me and die" I said. The demon laughed. "You a worthless fox, can kill me? and my wolfs I don't think so" he said. The wolfs lung at us and twisted my head and my rose whip appeared killing all the wolfs just leavening the leader, Hiei started to wake u"Kurama Nii-san?" he whispered. I smiled" stay still and be quiet" I whispered. I felt him hang on to my shirt.

The wolf Leader eyed us. "Hehheh you still will die, I'm Ruki, " Ruki said putting his hair into a low pony tail. I put Hiei down and he ran and hid behind a tree. Ruki pulled out a leather whip with spikes, I took out my rose whip from my hair. Ruki wasn't look straight at me, I thought, He swung his whip, It was towards Hiei" Hiei Run!" I said Running after him, Hiei was too scared to move, I jumped in the way of the whip as it hit my back I covered Hiei before it hit him. I screamed out in pain. Ruki grined"hehehHEHEheh" he laughed. Hiei was in ters'Kurama Nii-san!" he yelled. I smiled" I'm fine I'll show him a real whip master" I whispered. I swung my whip while he was laughing and cut him in half. He died easily. I fell to the ground my back bleeding badly. Hiei continued to cry"Kurama Nii-san! Kurama-Nii-san!" he yelled. I was dizzy from blood lost. I fell to the ground passed out.

It was hours later, I sat up looking around. I was in a bed? my wound bandage up. Hiei was asleep next to me. I looked around "where are we?" I said. "Your safe if that's what you wanted to know" A voice said in the shadows of the room. mukuro step out of the corner she was in. "Your lucky I was near by, or you would of been killed. " she said. I gave a weak smile" Arigato' I said. Mukuro looked over to Hiei' so what happen to him, why he is like that?" she asked. "Its the Dark Soul Witch, she sent her demons after us, and then change Hiei" I said. Mukuro wide eye for a moment then became calm" I see, Be careful, she is strong perhaps stronger than me, she'll try to trick you as well. " Mukuro warned. I nodded 'I see she is the last of her kind, that's what I heard when I was Youko." I said. Mukuro nodded. "By the way I never thought hiei could be so ...cute when he was young" she said. I sweatdroped"yes yes that's what I said the first time I saw him." I explained. Mukuro sighed "you can leave as soon as Hiei wakes up, I can take you to the boarder of the Ice world, where she lives, but that's all I can do, she is not a demon like you or I, she is something much scarier and rare, I admit I'm afraid to fight her. " Mukuro said. Kurama blinked "she really is strong?" I asked. Mukuro nodded, "yes so be careful, I let a old friend of mine know that your heading that way. He is head of his village, He is a dragon demon, he is a Kind man but also a strong fighter. He will lead you to the crystal mountains, from there your on your own. " She explained. I nodded"alright." I said. This was going to be a hard journey.


	8. Danger then the Light of Hope

-1Chapter 8

Mukuro drop us off, it was a 30 mile walk to the village, and God only knows what will happen in between. Hiei was awake and full of energy. Me on the other hand, I was already drained oh well I can do it I have to. So we started to walk, it was early morning and the sun was out. It was very rare to see the sun. So it made me feel safe. Hiei was humming a song to himself.

we continued to walk for a couple hours than we took a break. I found a stream and washed my face to wake myself up. my wounds not fully healed. I sighed looking at the water. I began to hear singing. I became lost in a daze listening to its sweet melody. Hiei blinked "Kurama Nii-san?" he said. I didn't hear him. I started to lean forward into the water. Hiei ran over "Kurama Nii-san! stop don't let the fairies trick you, they will drown you!" he yelled. Hiei blinked" sorry for this Kurama Nii-san" Hiei whispered. Hiei bit into my arm, I sat up"Owch! what was that for? Huh what was just doing?" I asked. Hiei removed his fangs. Kurama whined a bit and rubbed his arm. He stood up" Lets go, that spring is weird.." he said. We walked for another couple hours and Hiei started to get tried. The sun was setting so I decide to make camp. I made a fire. "It will be another 15 miles before we reach the village so rest up okay" I said. Hiei laid next to me, I love being his big brother. I sighed and stared at the fire. I drifted to sleep.

Hiei was the first to wake up. I slept peacefully. It was raining, I felt it that's what woke me up. I sneezed then I was wide awake. I blinked' I didn't sense any rain so why? could it be a weather master? perhaps the forest spirit?" I said. I looked at Hiei, He sat there half awake, he was pal. "Hiei...you okay?" I asked. I touched his forehead, he was burning up!. I took off my jacket and covered him with it. It was nothing but plains, no caves hardly any trees, the village was about 15 miles away. I guess I had to run all they way there.

I picked up Hiei and wrapped him in my jacket so he can stay warmer. He was now asleep. I started to run words our destination. I ran for hours not stopping. I slow down to take breaths but I never stop. Lighting was everywhere. The lighting struck the ground" How am I going to get pass that!" I yelled. I started to run holding Hiei close. I dodge the lighting. I continued to run, I saw the village ahead. I continued to run, I made it to the entrance. I walked in. I looked around, no one was out.

"Excuse me. Are you the 2 that Mukuro told me about?" A old man with a gentle voice asked. I turned and saw a dragon demon, a elderly man with horns and a tail. he was wearing an kimono." Yes " I said. "come this way to my home, you will be warm and safe" he said. I followed the man. We enter his home, it was warm.' Please tell me your names" he asked. "I'm Kurama and this is Hiei, he is very sick, perhaps you can help him, I don't know what's making him sick thus I can't make a potion for him." I said. unwrapping him from my wet jacket. He was mostly dry, good I didn't want to make him sicker. "child, he was has a human cold, the forest spirit makes it rain every 3 weeks, you must of been in the forest and plains, do not worry, I have a potion. by the way my name it Tomo. " he said walking into the kitchen. A few moments later he came back with some tea." Child you can set him down on the bed in the other room when he wakes up I will make him the potion. " Tomo said. I bowed"arigato for letting us stay here " I said. A Young girl walked out"Grampa we have guests?" she asked, she was a water dragon demon, had blue hair and a blue Kimono on. she looked about 17 years old" while hello there, welcome to the water and Ice village, a mix of water and Ice demons, all is welcome here, we are a kind race that doesn't believe in blood. Please stay here long as you like." she said. I bowed" thank you again for letting me and Hiei stay here." I said. "its no problem at all Mukuro told us about you and how your going to fight the Dark soul witch. AH! how rude of me, My name is Umi I'm a Water dragon spirit" she said.

I blinked" its nice to meet you I'm Kurama" I said. Umi blinked" are you the same Kurama who was on the team that won the dark Tourment?" she asked. I blinked and nodded" Wee! this is so funny we are having a champion staying with us!" she continued. "Umi behave yourself, please get Kurama some dry clothes" Tomo said. Umi smiled'alright sorry if I got carry away" she said walking in the other room. Tomo smiled" she is one of a kind that girl, my granddaughter" Tomo said. I blinked" I see she must really like guests" I said. Umi came back with a black and red Kimnono"you can wear this, it was brothers, he is about the same size as you, " she said. I blinked" if its your brothers then I can't. if it means so much to you' I said. Umi smiled" its fine" she said pushing me into a room. I sighed and got changed. I felt better now that I was in some dry clothes.

I walked out" WEE! you look so good!" Umi said. Tomo smiled" yes he does Umi why don't you make dinner. " Tomo said. Umi walked off into the kitchen. I walked over to Hiei I placed my hand on his forehead, he was still hot. I sighed. Tomo handed me a vile with white liquid. "this will cure any sickness" he said. I smiled " thank you." I said. I shook Hiei softly"Hey Hiei wake up" I said. He started to wake up" where are we...?" he ask. I smiled" we are save and you have a nasty cold, Here this will make you better" I said. I handed him the vile. He started to drink it, and he fell back asleep. I smiled" is that suppose to happen?" I asked. Tomo smiled' it makes it easier to cure if he is asleep", he should be better by mourning." Tomo said. Me Tomo and Umi ate dinner soon after I went to bed in the same room as Hiei so I can watch him. I soon fell asleep, I was so drained from today. I was happy that I could sleep.


	9. Journey, Walking The Path Alone

-1I was awoken by Umi shaking me" raise and shine! Time for breakfast!" she said. I sat up I was still half asleep. Umi giggled" here are your clothes, washed dry and ready for wearing!" she said. I smiled, she walked out and close the door. I got dressed and walked out. Hiei was sitting at the table, he walked up and hugged me" good mourning Kurama nii-san" he said with a huge smile. I smiled" Good morning to you, you must be hungry since you missed dinner last night. " I said. Hiei nodded, then sat down at the table and sat next to him.

Umi came out with breakfast, 2 eggs and sausage for me and bowl of cereal for Hiei. I chuckled a bit. I ate my breakfast slowly. Hiei ate it fast, I smiled" slow down or you will choke' I said. Hiei slowed down and smiled" this is really good. " he said. I smiled' don't thank me, Thank Miss Umi" I said. Hiei got up and bowed"arigato Umi-san" he said. Umi couldn't help herself" are so darn cute!" she threw her arms around Hiei and hugged him. "You can call me Umi Onee-san or Umi-Chan I don't care your do cute!" she said. Hiei blushed"Arigato Umi-Chan" he said, in a scared tone. I burst out laughing. umi smiled" today we will take you to Crystal Mountain, I hope you guys come back and visit" Umi said. I nodded. Hiei sat at the table and we finished our breakfast.

Tomo walked in with 2 heavy jackets" they are made from wool and leather, they will keep you warm, they are enchanted so no matter how cold it is, they will keep you warm. which is handy if you are going to fight the witch." Tomo said. I smiled, I turned to Umi. "May I ask you, can Hiei stay here please" I asked. Umi smiled" sure!" Umi said. I bowed'arigato" Hiei blinked'Kurama Nii-san I want to go with you please!"

I shook my head"if anything happens to me, I won't forgive my self" I said kneeling down to Hiei's eye level. I saw Hiei's eyes swell up with tears. I sighed" I'm sorry but please be strong, for me, You see maybe you didn't notice but we became close in our short amount of time, now I see us as brothers more than anything now, but I have to do this for your sake, and I don't want You to get hurt, so please be strong and wait for me, even the strongest warriors know when to fight and when not to, this isn't yours fight , its mine" I said. Hiei nodded. I embraced him tightly, Umi sniffled' so beautiful.." she said. I notice Hiei didn't hug me back, he must of been too upset, hopefully he'll get over it. I stood up and grabbed the jacket and put it on. Tomo put on his and we left the house. Hiei started to cry harder and right before I left I felt him hug my legs((I think hiei would be about his waist)) I smiled and hugged him. I took out a rose and handed it to him. "Be strong" I said. He nodded and walked away where Tomo was waiting.

Tomo and I took off for the mountain, I didn't know what was waiting for me there...but I had to be strong.

Tomo and I walked through the mountains, it was cool and it was hard. It was hard to move through the ice and snow. I sighed. Tomo smiled" Keeping up my boy?' he asked. I nodded. we continue to walk, we enter a cavern. I was breathing hard, I was already worn out and its been a half of days journey. Tomo chuckled" your not used to the snow? That's okay You will" Tomo said.

Hiei sat at the window staring, hoping that I will would come back soon. He held the rose tightly to his chest. Umi smiled and walked over to him handing him a sand witch. 'here child, eat something' she said. Hiei looked at her and took the food. He ate it slowly. Umi smiled. "it will be alright, so don't worry" she said. Hiei gave a weak smile. 

I sat against the cavern wall, Tomo packed up' I'm sorry but this is all I can take you, you have to go the rest alone" he said. I blinked' what, I thought Mukruo said you can take me all the way to the other side of the mountain?' I asked. Tomo smiled' I ain't as young as I was before" Tomo said. I sighed"arigato for taking me this far" I said with a bow. Tomo lifted the cavern. I sighed, it was cold, I started to walk, I went outside on the other side of the cavern. I had to, I must find the cure. It seem that the jacket started to lose it enchantment. I was beginning to get colder. I kept walking through a blizzard. Was this power of the Dark soul witch. I continued to walk for hours. I was worn out. I walked and walked. I made it to a cliff, I didn't know it was at the time. All I wanted is to sleep and find the cure.

I turned and a gust of wind blew me of the cliff, I landed softly on the ground some what passed out. I looked up, I was in the forest. I made it half way through the mountain. I looked around, how can I go on, I lost all feeling in my body, my head was bleeding. "I can't give up" I said to myself.

_You can't give up, my son. You made a promise to a friend, that you would do what best for him, you can not forget your mission..._ I looked up at the familiar voice, there stood a Pure white fox. she was beautiful. "who are you?" I asked in a daze state. _My Son, you know me...follow the wind it will guide you, listen to the trees as they sing there song...w-_ "Watch the fire, it will dance...thus the secret to the Dark Soul Witch demise." I continued. _I will always watch over you my son.._ I looked around and she was gone. 'Arigato mother..." (( not Shiroi, Youko's mom)) I got up and started to climb the cliff.


End file.
